Maxx
Maxx is a player and the titular protagonist of the webcomic, The Legend of Maxx . Appearing on the very first page of the comic, Maxx is the Chosen One destined to be either the savior of the world, the destroyer or perhaps even both. Or a bowl of two goldfish. Maxx also seems to have a not so secret crush on June. Maxx also currently has Cyril's liver, since a skeletal enchanter swapped them on their first mining trip. He currently wields the Muramasa. General Information Maxx is the hero of the comic. He first appeared in comic #1.' Maxx' is thought to be either the Destroyer of All Things or a bowl of two goldfish by the ancient texts. According to June he is the chosen one. His name, Maxx, is short for Maxxwell.http://legendofmaxx.com/?p=455 His favorite food is peanut butter. http://legendofmaxx.com/?p=1110 A notable trait of Maxx is his stupidity, which often lands him in trouble, and annoys June to the point where she often attacks him viciously. Despite this, Maxx never seems to mind for very long. He is VERY good at making bad puns in the heat of battle. Abilities and powers As a player character, Maxx is the chosen one destined to either save the world by cleansing its Corruption or to destroy it with his goldfishy wrath, and since he's not bound by any predetermined fate, he can do so as he sees fit. Not only that, he can change the fates of others near him. Durability Maxx has on multiple occasions survived life-threatening situations that would normally kill any other persons thanks to his increased durability, which most likely comes from his status as the chosen one. The closest he has come to death would firstly be in his fight with the Eye of Cthulhu, where he was chomped and spat out again by the demon. While he was able to walk a bit after the fight had concluded, he was heavily bleeding and had to be given medical aid by the newly arrived nurse, Hannah, who commented that he was "pretty tough for someone who hasn't used a heart crystal." Despite those wounds, Maxx made a rapid recovery in less than a day and was able to walk out of his bar on his own. The second time Maxx had a near-death experience, his durability would once again be put to the test in a brief skirmish with June the Dryad (though his iron armor he had made and equipped beforehand most certainly played a role in that as well), allowing him to endure several, dangerous attacks from the Dryad , though Cyril pushed Maxx out of the way of June 's final blow, leading to his (Cyril 's) second death. Seeing that Cyril was literally flat as a pancake from the attack and considering June 's power, it remains questioned whether or not Maxx's '''durability would've allowed him to survive the attack. Another two times his durability came to his help would be when June sent him flying both times, the first time where she "helped" him removing his iron armor by smashing him into the bar, leaving it damaged at one corner but '''Maxx mostly intact, with only some scratches as proof of the event. The second time happened when he made a rather stupid comment about June 's deceased parents, which resulted in June sending him flying much further than before and into the jungle , where the dryads were living. Creativity and productivity Despite being seemingly incompetent at first glance, especially considering his very first house didn't have any walls or doors, Maxx is surprisingly productive when he decides to build or create something, having built a bar with kegs and everything inside in one night, and two more houses for June and Hannah on another that matches their professions (it should be noted that Maxx did this mostly to impress June , who he had recently gained a crush on). And during his adventure after recovering from his wounds inflicted by the Eye of Cthulhu , Maxx managed to mine enough iron to make a full set of iron armor . When it comes to creativity, Maxx had managed to create different, as Cyril puts it, "frankensteinian" weapons out of different materials and what would normally be impossible to make. The following weapons are: Hammush Created from the remnants of Cyril 's makeshift shelter, the Hammush is made of two glowing mushrooms acting as the head and a stick as the handle. It was created by Maxx because, according to him, hammers deals crushing damage and thus, was more effective against skeletons than his sword. While it did prove its worth against a single skeleton , the Hammush met its early demise by a pack of piranhas , who devoured the mushroom head as Maxx attempted to use it against them. Heartpoon Following the destruction of the Hammush by the piranhas, Maxx quickly took the remaining stick and a nearby heart crystal to create a makeshift spear, using the heart as the tip of the spear in order to get out of his predicament. He managed to skewer a couple of the piranhas before making a run for it to safety. Afterwards, he dismantled the Heartpoon and used the stick to help cooking the skewered piranhas and eat them. The crystal heart was then eaten by him afterwards. Cron Sword Due to not being able to find enough iron in on the first night when Cyril died, Maxx used whatever iron he did get and some copper from his underground adventure to create a sword made of both metals, the Cron Sword . When it first appeared, Maxx '''proceeded to immediately use it against the Eye of Cthulhu , but unfortunately, the demon simply chomped down both '''Maxx and the weapon before spitting them out again, destroying the weapon in the process. Wall of Blades The Wall of Blades is, simply put, a dirt wall with several copper and wooden swords attached to it to be used against the Wall of Flesh . It was made in a separate panel in the official Terraria forums after a comment from a user. As such, it is not in the Legend of Maxx. At least, not yet. Combat More than often, Maxx has shown to use unorthodox strategies in battle with various results. One example being that he used Hannah 's shampoo against the Eye of Cthulhu , causing it to explode and revealing the demon's mouth. Another example is when he fought the Eater of Worlds . Seeing that just killing the heads as they appeared would get him nowhere, he instead proceeded to cut it in two in the middle, only for the idea to backfire as this simply formed another Eater of Worlds , albeit smaller in length. However, he instead got the idea to lure them to attack him from both sides, before jumping out of the way in the last second, causing the monsters to crash and kill each other. Early on in the webcomic, Maxx has shown that he knows how to handle a sword in combat, but later on nearly shot Cyril , Hannah , June and Aley with a musket , as he didn't how it worked, though he quickly got the knack of it against the Eater of Worlds . In the Legend of Maxx special where Jesse McMinn comes into the comic and interviews Maxx , Maxx admits he has no combat training and just swings his sword at stuff after Jesse doesn't believe the story he made up where he learned to fight in some ancient hall after swearing revenge against some sort of evil person. Relationships Cyril Maxx and Cyril know each other from their first meeting in comic #2. Cyril introduces himself as Maxx's guide who will help him survive their first days as Maxx grows accustomed to Terraria. Maxx proceeds to drag Cyril into his adventures over the course of the next few days, during which Cyril develops more fears than he had before (especially of water) and a disrespect for Maxx for getting him into danger. Throughout the whole comic Cyril disrespects Maxx, expects him to make bad decisions and finds his stupidity extremely irritating. For this reason, Cyril despises Maxx to a large extent, and even tries to strangle him for getting them lost in the desert for a year.http://legendofmaxx.com/archives/1660 He ends up breaking his arms in the process. Aley Maxx first meets Aley in comic #36 (first physical appearance) and is almost immediately willing to let Aley stay with them because he enjoys Aley's ale. Maxx does not seem to show concern for Aley as he uses Aley as a living hand grenade to blow up a hornet's nest.http://legendofmaxx.com/archives/1031 Aley gets furious at Maxx for this. Maxx seems to enjoy Aley's company (especially when Aley gives him ale), and largely Aley seems to like Maxx as he is often seen having fun with Maxx and claims in one comic that 'he is Maxx's sidekick'. Aley, however, seems to find Maxx's stupidity annoying as shown when Maxx makes several comments to Xane about how he is the chosen one and here to take the Muramasa, Aley yells at Maxx to shut up. Overall, Maxx and Aley both share a light mood and taste for alcohol. Hannah Maxx first meets Hannah in comic #103 Where he finds her clapping to revive Aley after he/she knocks themselves out after finding out that Hannah tore off his/her fuzz layer. Throughout the comic, Hannah appears to note Maxx's stupidity, like everyone else, but because she is a good-natured person, is nice and caring towards him anyway. Hannah is worried about Maxx when he gets injured after battling The Eye of Cthulhu, but acknowledges his strength to stay alive. She is also worried when the Naiad try manipulating Maxx into joining them, and attempts to go to the throne room to find him. Generally, when Maxx is hurt, Hannah's first instinct is to heal him, showing she does care properly for Maxx. June Maxx first meets June (formally introduced) in comic #177, where she discovers that the person in armour she was fighting was Maxx. June almost immediately seems to find Maxx annoying and proceeds to do so for the rest of the comic. June usually finds Maxx stupidly irritating and often hits him out of rage, usually seriously injuring him in the process. Despite this, Maxx has a crush on June, and finds her as 'a sexy Dryad'. Maxx usually neglects June's dislike of him for this reason. June states in one comic that her feelings towards Maxx can be visualised as a small bunny surrounded by a huge wall of fire. The bunny represents her good feelings for Maxx and the fire represents her bad feelings. Maxx actually acknowledges this and tries to not annoy June to tipping point after this. Generally, June loathes Maxx but stays with him (except when she leaves the group temporarily) because he is the chosen one. Trivia *A rare and noteworthy moment happened in comic #52. Cyril and Maxx agreed on something. **They also agreed in comic #520. *He has a tendency to name everything its name, with a -y on the end, e.g Guidey, Hanny, Swordy, Aley, Furnacey and Villagey . (He called June Juney once but she made it very clear she didn't want him to say it again) *It should be noted that '''Maxx '''originally had a slightly lighter skin color, but was changed later in the comic. *Normally Maxx refers to Cyril as Guidey, but in comic #518 Maxx called him by his real name Cyril for possibly the first time ever. Gallery Maxx2.png|First appearance of Maxx. Alter2.png|Maxx dancing on a demon altar. Eyeframe.png|Maxx battling the eye with a shampoo. Gunhands.png|Maxx doing his signature gunhands Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Player References